


Cycle

by draculard



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Adult Hux/Pryde Dubcon, Dubious Consent, Ficlet, Gentle Abuser, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self Harm, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Underage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Abuse, Teenage Hux/Pryde Noncon, Trauma, Unhealthy Relationships, self destructive behavior, touch starvation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard
Summary: Hux remembers the new Allegiant General well.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Enric Pryde
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the tags before you proceed.
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr, I'm draculard there too.

He didn’t  _ take  _ the same way other friends of Brendol’s did. In truth he couldn’t be called a ‘friend’ of Brendol’s at all. His style was different; laidback, tunic open, presenting himself like a king to a servant. A king does not work; a king relaxes, is pleasured. 

He ‘gives’ in that he doesn’t punish.

He ‘takes’ in that he accepts gifts from peasants, who of course are not allowed to say no. 

Hux remembers the warmth of his skin, dormant power coiled in his muscles as he lay waiting to be touched — the knowing glimmer in his eye as Hux approached his throne, reluctant, ready to do as ordered and then flee from the room, where in private he could throw himself into work, neglect his needs, pretend that nothing bothered him. 

He remembers Pryde’s hands, big and broad, his fingers laced behind his head, unmoving. He never touched; he rarely spoke. He only watched, his amusement on display, and waited for Hux to guess what he wanted, never letting him know if he got it right, always chuckling to himself, dark and sardonic, when Hux gave up and fled. 

He was the gentlest of Brendol’s friends — the only one who never caused Hux any pain, the only one who spoke to him softly, asking about his work, his schooling, his behavior as a cadet. He was the only one who treated Hux like an intelligent human being, who recognized him as his own person. But when Pryde steps through the hangar bay of the Finalizer with the badge of an allegiant general on his breast, Hux’s gut twists anyway, and he forces himself to acknowledge something he’s always known:

Pryde was the one who scared him — and excited him — the most.


	2. Chapter 2

“My office,” Pryde says as he leaves the bridge that day. 

His eyes are sparkling when Hux arrives an hour later. It’s strange to see signs of interest (or amusement) in such a severe face; his expression stays vaguely disapproving, lips pursed, one eyebrow raised, even as his eyes gleam. He doesn’t move as Hux walks forward; he stays still, lounging behind his desk like a predator lazily watching its prey.

They don’t speak. Hux’s hands are curled into tight fists at his sides, his fingernails biting into the leather. His jaw is clenched; he can’t seem to relax it. He tells himself that things have changed; years have passed; he is no longer required to give whatever Brendol promised this man when he was fifteen. 

Pryde asks nothing of him. His eyes slide sideways, as if he’s bored. He puts his boots up on his desk, takes out his datapad, pretends Hux isn’t there. It’s the same thing all over again: Hux, ordered here, then ignored. Forced to guess what Pryde wants from him.

He tells himself to leave. He squeezes his fists tighter, reminds himself of the rank insignia pinned to his lapel. He’s not a cadet anymore; he can walk away if he wants to, even from someone who calls himself ‘allegiant general.’

He doesn’t move. 


	3. Chapter 3

**15 ABY:**

He touches Pryde’s chest, watches his face for signs of interest, finds nothing there. Pryde is a man perfectly capable of working while Hux tends to him; he doesn’t glance up when Hux’s thumb brushes over his nipple; his expression doesn’t change when Hux kisses his hip or when his hand slips inside Pryde’s trousers, palms him through his underwear.

He isn’t hard. Hux is, his body betraying him. He straddles Pryde and then only stares at him, unmoving, a nervous sweat prickling over his skin and beneath his bare arms. He’s stripped without being ordered to, and now his gut is churning with fear; without thinking about it — just wanting to get things over with — he’s invited Pryde to do something Hux doesn’t want him to do.

But Pryde only lies beneath him, calm, unbothered. He makes no effort to touch Hux, doesn’t even stare at him. He only adjusts his datapad so he can keep working while Hux touches his chest.

* * *

**35 ABY:**

_ Get it over with,  _ Hux tells himself, heart thudding.  _ Do what he wants, get out of here. Finish it now. _

But still he hesitates. Pryde hasn’t ordered him to do anything; hasn’t even unbuttoned his tunic like he did when Hux was a boy. He only sits there, eyes hooded and fixed on his datapad, as if waiting for Hux to speak.

Hux hesitates. His palms are sweating inside his gloves. He takes a step forward, falters, marches around the side of the desk with a determination he doesn’t feel. He thinks of Ren, of Snoke; hasn’t been touched in any sense, good or bad, since Ren became Supreme Leader.

He watches his hands close around Pryde’s wrists. He watches his knee come down between Pryde’s thighs, keeping them apart. He spares no time for the buttons on Pryde’s tunic, rips it open, watches Pryde’s head tilt back in hatred — maybe — or satisfaction.

He never minded the pain, he realizes now. In a sense, he almost wanted to be hurt, so long as someone was touching him.

What he’s never been able to stand is being ignored. 


End file.
